Buck and Chuck
Not to confuse the Buck character with an otter of the same name. Buck and Chuck are fan characters. Character bio Buck and Chuck are twin beavers who are both light blue in color with slighter darker belly and ear markings (at least on Chuck) and deep blue tails. The two of them strongly resemble each other. However, notable differences are their moles being on opposing sides of their faces, Buck wearing a hat, and Chuck being smaller and rounder as well as having a little loose hair. Chuck is shown to be a outgoing person, joyful but not at all bright and often getting himself in trouble by acting like a child. Chuck is more mature but rather self-isolating, preferring to stay inside and alone. However, Chuck often either drags him out or forces him out. The two also clearly care for each other despite their differences and will do anything for each other, even if it is a hassle or a threat to their lives. Buck and Chuck's episodes Starring roles #Fishing You Well #Wake up and Shake up #Bee Quiet #Shower power #Ladder,rinse,repeat #Canoe dig it #Clause and Effect #Stuck on Glue #Buck's Fishing Smoochie (Buck only) #Chuck's Toy Smoochie (Chuck only) #Bruise Cruise #Stick with me (Chuck only) #Toy Meets World #Pier Factor (Buck) #Double Trouble #Luck Of The Draw (Buck) #Boat Battle #Three Bucks (Buck) #Over the Coll-edge #Toy to the World #Taking A Look #Buck Naked Featuring roles #Morgue Than Meets the Eyes #Theaters... #Hung up to die #Reel Deal #Tooth or Dare #Pipe Dream #Carn-Evil #Sleep-Over and Out #Garage Fail #A Clothes Call #Mostly Ghostly (Chuck Only) #April Pools #Who Mind Is It Anyway #Pier Factor (Chuck) #Sky and By #Return to Slender #You Don't Know Jack #The Pipes Are Calling #That's Gonna Costume! #Spider Busters #Detour De France #Surprising Party #Adventures In Babysitting #Something Old, Something News #Chimney Trap #Shattering Effects #Loch Ness Monstrosity #Sunk Soldier #Sibling Rivalry #Roses are Dead #Zoo on You #Origin of the Beak #Tree Times the Charm #Three Bucks (Chuck) #Dead Like Me #Gloomio and Juliet #An Odd Kind of Kind #Better Safe and Sorry #Beaver Centipede #Beat of the Feet #Super Bat Man #Take a Byte #Off Camera #Gulp and Gasp #Sign for Future #Regeneration X Appearances #Stick with me (Buck only) #Bust My Chops! #Origin of Evil #Suic-idol Tendencies #Shipment of Pain #Breach Racket Blowout #Dawn of the Squash #Battle of the Boneheads #What's Sad and Done #Stop the Spinning! #The Big Three Oh! #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #Up for Grabs #Another One Bites the Tusk #Christmas Once Again #Angry Jerky Pig #Smoke Zero #You Need a Licence to Pilot #Remembering Trippy #For Cryin' and Laughin' Out Loud! #Platypus Evolution #Dalai Llama #Stick Your Tongue Out #Dutch Oven #MoneyBat #Sphere to Stay #Table Flipper #Fishy Meal #Can't Unseen It Deaths #Morgue Than Meets the Eyes: Chuck is beheaded by a elevator while Buck is impaled by surgical tools #Fishing You Well: Buck is eaten by a large fish. #Theaters...: Buck slips and cracks his head, Chuck is smashed by an opening door. #Hung up to die: Buck is sliced in half and Chuck is cut to pieces. #Mall for one: Chuck is drilled by a top, Buck is run over. #Wake up and Shake up: Buck is crushed by a tree, Chuck is beheaded offscreen. #Bee Quiet: Chuck's stomache burst, Buck burst. #Shower power: Chuck drowns, Buck is cut by glass. #Ladder, Rinse, Repeat: Buck is cut in half, Chuck is hit by a paint can. #Canoe dig it: Chuck drowns, Buck's skull is cracked. #Reel Deal: Chuck's neck is snapped, Buck is impaled on Perry's horns. #Clause and Effect: Chuck is crushed by Flaky, Buck catches on fire. #Stuck on Glue: Buck is impaled by glass, Chuck is crushed by a file cabnet. #Tooth or Dare: Buck suffers from massive brain freeze, Chuck is impaled on a decorative log holder. #Pipe Dream: Chuck is impaled by a pipe, Buck is run over. #Buck's Fishing Smoochie - Fish: Cut by fishing line. (Buck only) #Buck's Fishing Smoochie - Storm: Smashed by boat. (Buck only) #Buck's Fishing Smoochie - Hook: Eaten by fish. (Buck only) #Chuck's Toy Smoochie - Yo-Yo: Strangled by Yo-Yo. (Chuck only) #Chuck's Toy Smoochie - Jacks: Implaled on jacks. (Chuck only) #Chuck's Toy Smoochie - Blocks: Smashed by a giant block. (Chuck only) #Bruise Cruise: Both are boiled alive. #Stick with me: Chuck's brain is ripped out. #Carn-Evil: Necks are broken. #Sleep-Over and Out: Buck has his neck snapped. Chuck is impaled by springs. #Garage Fail: Chuck is run over by a car, Buck breaks his spine on a fire hydrant. #A Clothes Call: Chuck is impaled by a ladder rung, Buck splatters on the ground #Mostly Ghostly: Chuck is impaled on a chandelier. #Bust My Chops!: Both are decapitated by a nunchuck. #Toy Meets World: Buck is crushed by a tree, Chuck is killed by the robot. #April Pools: Splattered on pool floor. #Origin of Evil: Died when the playground they were at is hit by a laser. #Who Mind Is It Anyways: Sliced in half by Splendid's laser vision. #Suic-idol Tendencies: Buck is crushed by Gloomy's bathtub, Chuck is electrocuted. #Pier Factor: Chuck's face is ripped off, Buck is smashed by a buoy. #Shipment of Pain: Crushed by the viking ship ride. #Sky and By: Chuck is shredded by plane propeller, Buck is either killed by ducks or shredded in engine. #Breach Racket Blowout: Torn and eaten by a shark. #Return to Slender: Impaled by corndogs. #Double Trouble: Buck's skull is smashed. #You Don't Know Jack: Buck's head is cracked, Chuck is killed by Jack. #Dawn of the Squash: Beheaded off-screen. #Luck Of The Draw: Buck is electrocuted. #The Pipes Are Calling: Chuck's head explodes, Buck explodes from loud music. #Spider Busters: Chuck is sliced by stairs, Buck is crushed by a giant spider. #That's Gonna Costume!: Split in half. #Detour De France: Necks are broken. #Surprising Party: Shocked to death. #Adventures in Babysitting: Killed in an explosion. #Something Old, Something News: Possibly burnt to death (debatable). #Shattering Effects: Sliced by glass. #Loch Ness Monstrosity: Crushed by giant flipper. #Stop the Spinning!: Electrocuted/Disintegrated. #The Big Three Oh!: Killed by a bomb. #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends: Run over by Flippy. #Roses are Dead: Both are eaten by piranhas. #Boat Battle: Both are crushed by an anchor. #Christmas Once Again: Sliced by Pucky's skates. #To The Moon and Soon!: Both are eaten alive. #Origin of the Beak: Crashed into by Pointy. #Tree Times the Charm: Crushed by fallen tree. #Tree Bucks: Chuck is sliced by a fishing line. #You Need a Licence to Pilot: Killed by bomb. #Dead Like Me: Chuck is smashed by a shovel. #For Cryin' and Laughin' Out Loud!: Chuck is run over by Twinkie's unicycle, Buck is impaled by a bowling pin. #An Odd Kind of Kind: Smashed by log. #Better Safe and Sorry: Buck is impaled by lawn gnomes, Chuck is hit by a brick. #Beaver Centipede: Sliced by telephone wire. #Dalai Llama: Drowned. #Beat of the Feet: Buck is compressed through a trombone, Chuck has his organs sucked out. #Stick Your Tongue Out: Both are ground by revolving doors. #Super Bat Man: Burnt to ashes. #Sphere to Stay: Both crushed by a shelf. #Take a Byte: Chuck is eaten by Jauz and Buck died in the explosion. #Off Camera: Buck is crushed by a box and Chuck is impaled by broken light bulbs. #Taking a Look: Chuck dies of a heart attack. #Gulp and Gasp: Chuck is crushed by the briefcase and Buck gets flushed/squeezed to death. #Buck Naked: Buck's body bursts. #Regeneration X: Buck's head is impaled by a popsicle stick. Additional #Careful What You Fish For: Buck gets eaten by a piranha. #Double Trouble DVD: Buck's face is cut off, Chuck is cut in half. Trivia *It is shown in the episode Fishing you well that Chuck owns a pet tarantula and a porcupine costume. *In Bust My Chops!, it was revealed that the brothers know karate (Chuck is not good at it and has even given Buck a black eye). Chuck also appears to believe in ghosts, but it could be just his wild imagination. *In Stuck on Glue, it was shown that Buck likes model planes. *Originally created years ago, the design of the twins was updated on August 29th, 2019. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Beavers Category:Rodents Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Introductions Category:Contributor Based Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters with Hats